Death Treats Everyone Fairly
by Ownage Imminent
Summary: Tails wishes upon a shooting star that Cosmo will return to him. Little does he now that his wish will be granted, by Death himself.


Death Treats Everyone Fairly

It had been seven days since Chris left home for his world. Seven days of mourning for Tails. Tails missed Cosmo dearly. He wished he could bring her back. He had wished it for seven days.

It was nighttime. Tails was lying on a hill a few hundred yards from his workshop. He was looking up at the stars. After being in space for so long, Tails had learned to appreciate the stars. They reminded him of all the good times he had spent with Cosmo. Tails would do anything to get her back. He'd had to kill her in order to destroy the Metarix. But that still didn't get rid of the pain inside him.

Tails saw a shooting star race across the sky.

I really wish Cosmo would return, Tails thought to himself.

Tails continued to watch the stars for a half hour until he heard footsteps approaching him. Thinking it was Sonic or one of his friends, Tails ignored the person. He didn't like being interrupted when he was looking at the stars. He was surprised when the figure spoke.

"Are you Miles 'Tails' Prower'?" The figure said in a high cold voice.

Tails looked over at the figure and, since there was no moon out that night, saw nothing but a large pillar of blackness. Whoever this was, they were taller than a normal animaloid.

"Who's asking," Tails said defensively.

The figure held out an old gas latern and turned it on. The latern illuminated the figure's skeletal features and the scythe in his left hand. Tails jumped back when he realized who the figure was.

"YOU'RE THE….THE…," Tails stuttered.

"I am the Grim Reaper," the skeletal figure said, "But you may call me 'Death'."

"What do you want from me?" Tails said, "You're not here to take my life are you?"

"Hell no," Death snorted, "I'm here to return a patient. If I don't, then I'll get fired."

"Patient?" Tails said confused.

"Yes," Death replied, "You killed someone seventy years before she was supposed to die."

"Wait," Tails said, "You don't mean Cosmo do you?"

"I do," Death replied pulling out a jar with a green orb in it, "I have her soul but I need a body to put it in. If you have something that would suffice than I will return her to you."

"I have something that might work," Tails said eagerly, "Follow me."

Tails and Death ran back to Tails' workshop. Once inside, Tails showed the plant that he had grown from the seed Sonic had found.

"It has her DNA in it," Tails said, "Please tell me you it will suffice."

"Not in its current form, no," Death said, "I can make it work though."

Before Tails could thank him, Death walked up to the plant and touched it with his finger. The plant immediately transformed. Seconds later, the body of Cosmo was lying there. Death then crouched over Cosmo's body and opened the jar containing her soul. He them placed the green soul orb on Cosmo's chest and watched as the body absorbed the soul.

"That should do," Death said before turning around to Tails, "Cosmo told me many things while she was in my domain. I know how you feel for her and how hard it must have been to do what you had to do. Rest assured you two shall not be parted again until your dying day. And that will be a long time from now."

"Thank You," Tails said, "Thank you so much."

"No problem," Death said, "Just keep her safe, I don't want to have to resurrect her again and you two may have to fight another enemy before too long."

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"Don't worry about it for now," Death said, "If I return soon, then you'll have right to worry."

Death exited Tails workshop just as Cosmo started to wake up.

"Tails," Cosmo said as she began to stir.

"I'm right here," Tails said.

Cosmo opened her eyes and embraced Tails in a kiss when she saw him.

"I missed you so much Tails," Cosmo said when they broke apart.

"I missed you too," Tails said tears of joy coming to his eyes, "I love you so much Cosmo, I never let you go again."

"I love you too Tails," Cosmo replied sweetly. Tears of joy began to form in her own eyes as well.

**A/N: There is a high possibility that I will make a sequel to this. However, if I do it won't be for a while since I have other stories to complete.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
